


Tale of the Youngest Brother

by i_love_creepy_things



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Belle and Saya are adorable, Brotherly Bonding, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flavio and Gilen are amazing, Give Luciano a break 2020, Louis is trying his best, Lutz is so done with kuro, Ravis is mom friend tm, Seborga is sad, Self-Harm, So is Brutus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_creepy_things/pseuds/i_love_creepy_things
Summary: Brutus and Romeo are similar in more ways then one. They both have 3 brothers. Their both the youngest. There is one thing different and thats how they deal with their emotions.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), Hutt River/Molossia/Seborga (Hetalia), Hutt River/Seborga (Hetalia), NikoNiko/Wy, Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. What happened to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names:  
> Seborga: Romeo  
> 2p Wy: Belle  
> 2p Seborga: Brutus  
> 2p North Italy: Luciano  
> 2p South Italy: Flavio  
> 2p Prussia: Gilen  
> 2p Germany: Lutz  
> Luxembourg: Louis  
> Liechienstien: Lilly  
> Monacco: Charolette   
> Latvia: Ravis  
> 2p America: Allen  
> 2p Canada: Matt  
> 2p England: Oliver  
> 2p France: Francois  
> 2p Molossia: Direw  
> 2p Hutt River: Trent  
> 2p Sealand: Arnold  
> 2p Kugelmugel: Jax  
> 2p Ladonia: Owen

Brutus walked through the rain. He did nothing but look at his feet. He wasn't focused on the cold. He wasn't focused on the burning sensation in his arms. All he was focused on was the rain. He listened to the drops falling on the pavement of the park. The way the drops landed on his jacket. He looked at the world around him. How the clouds covered up the sun. How the tress looked sadder then usual. He smiled. "This is nice weather" he thought as he continued walking. He had lost track of time. He assumed it wasn't that late. It may be 6 or 7. At least that's what he thought, until he heard foot steps behind him.  
"Brutus! Stop right there!"  
Brutus couldn't recognize the voice behind him, still in the rain's trance. Whoever was behind him, they sounded like they were worried and upset.  
"Brutus c'mon! Stop ignoring me and slow down!"  
The voice was getting louder. They were definitely right behind. While usually this would make Brutus panic, he couldn't seem to bring himself to care right now.  
Brutus suddenly felt two arms rap around his torso.  
"Brutus! Thank god your ok. You had us and your brothers worried sick!"  
He now recognized that vouce. He could recognize it from anywhere. It was Trent. One of his boyfriends. He wondered why he came looking for him. They didn't have any plans today and he hadn't been out for that long. What was going on?  
"Brutus!"  
"H-Huh?"  
"So you can hear me. Why didn't you slow down?"  
He thought for a moment.  
" I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."  
"Can you also not hear your phone?"  
"....what?"  
Ok, now Trent was confusing him.  
"All of us have been trying to call you! Do you know what time it is?!"  
" 7pm?"  
"....Brutus, it's 9pm. You've been out here for 4 hours."  
Ah, so that's why he was worried.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize the time"  
Trent sighed. "It's fine. We just need to get you home. You look like your freezing."  
Brutus did feel a little cold.  
"Come on, lets get you home"  
"O-Ok"  
Trent took Brutus's hand and lead him to his car to drive him back home. Trent only had one thought on his mind 'What happened to you?'  
\------- Meanwhile, In the 1p world-------

Romeo was currently at his house, playing with the new cats that Feliciano picked up while with Ludwig and Kiku. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It wasn't one of his normal smiles. It was one of his sad smiles. The one that you put on when you can not frown. The one he puts up when telling his brothers' that he isn't hungry. The one he puts on when telling his boyfriend that he's fine. The one he puts on while out with his friends. The one that he puts on when coming downstairs. He didn't know how long he was staring at the ceiling for. He was broken out of his trance when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and got up to answer the door.  
"Ro! I know that your in there so unlock this door before I break it down!"  
"Louis! Be quiet! He might be sleeping!"  
"He's probably doing something. Be patient."  
"Charolette, this is Romeo we're talking about. He isn't doing anything."  
"Are you sure we aren't disturbing him?  
"I hope not...."  
Romeo smiled a bit. It was nice to hear some familiar voices. He finally opened the door.  
"Ciao guys~"  
"What took you so long?"  
"Charlie! Be nice!"  
Romeo laughed a bit.  
"Sorry, I was doing some things around the house"  
Louis raised an eyebrow "You were doing something?"  
Romeo nervously sweated "Y-Yea...."  
Louis rolled his eyes "sure"  
Ravis interrupted before Louis could say something else "We were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us!"  
Romeo wondered for a sec. Did he really want to leave the house? He hadn't been out for long time, so maybe he should go? Then again, their probably only asking him out of pity and he didn't really want to bother them.  
"Uh- Sorry guys. I can't today, I have some stuff to do"  
Louis just looked at him "So you skipping again?"  
Lily lightly scolded him "Be nice! He probably has chores to do!"  
Charolette gave him a worried look "Are you sure, Ro?"  
"I'm sure" He smiled again. His sad smile.  
Ravis grabbed Charolette's and Louis's hands "Well, we'll see you next time Ro!"  
Romeo smiled "See you next time! Ciao guys!"  
Ravis said bye and dragged everyone back to the car.  
"That was strange."  
Lily looked over at Charolette "Yea, Romeo seemed really out of it."  
Louis spoke up "What happened to him?"


	2. Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!! EATING DISORDERS!!!!!!

The car ride home was silent. The only thing that could be heard was raindrops hitting the windows. Brutus was in deep thought. All he could think about is, why? Why did Flavio care? Why did Trent care? Why were Trent and Direw dating him? He offered nothing to them. He was just a piece of shit. He was emotionally unstable. He was rude. He was stupid. He had a lot of issues. Is there anything positive about him? He thought for awhile before coming up with an answer. No, there was nothing positive about him. Why did Trent and Direw love him? If there was nothing positive about him, then why did they stay? Why did anyone stay? Why did anyone put up with him? Will Direw break up with him? Will Trent break up with him? Will his brothers leave him? Would he even be alive when they all leave him? He was so lost thought. There were so many questions in his head that he couldn't answer. It annoyed him. He wanted to know everything. He kept coming up with questions that he couldn't answer.  
"Brutus!"  
He finally was broken out of his thought "W-What?"  
"I said we're here"  
"O-Oh. S-Sorry"  
Trent sighed "Don't apologize. Do you want me to walk you in?"  
Brutus shook his head "N-No, I'll be fine"  
Trent nodded "Ok, Be safe, I love you"  
Brutus blushed and smiled a bit "I-I love you too"  
Trent smiled. Brutus smiled back and got out of the car and went to his front door. He want to go unlock before thoughts started flooding his brain. What was on the other side? Would there be an angry Flavio? Would Luciano be there? Would they yell at him? Would they just lecture him? Would they even mention? He sighed. There's only one way to find out. He opened the door only to be tackled in to a hug.  
"Fratello! You had us so worry! I had to call Luciano! You weren't answering any of our messages or calls! Are you ok?!?!"  
Brutus gave a long sigh "Si, Flavio, I'm fine"  
Flavio didn't let go "You had us all worried....why weren't you answering you calls?"  
"Uh-I didn't hear my phone go off, sorry."  
"It's fine. At least your alive and ok." He let go of him "Let's go get you some warm clothes, ok?"  
"O-Ok...."  
Flavio smiled at him and lead him to his room.  
\------- Meanwhile, In the 1ps universe-------------  
Romeo slid down the door after he closed. He was tired. He was tired of keeping up a smile. All he wanted to do was sleep all day. But he couldn't do that. Lovino wouldn't let him. After sitting there for what felt like hours, he decided to head upstairs to take a shower. He closed the door and took off his shirt. When he looked in the mirror, he saw only one thing. Fat. That's all he saw. He couldn't unsee it. His arms were flabby. He cheeks were puffy. His thighs were like hams. His stomach was still too big. He hadn't been eating for a week and he still saw no differences. Well, at least that's what he thought. In reality, he was skinny. He had always been skinny. But, his intrusive thoughts got to him. They convinced him that he was fat and that he needed to lose weight. Originally, it wasn't that bad. He just went on a few diets. They helped a little, but that wasn't enough. He started cutting back on his calories until he finally, he was to 100 calories a day. He continued to look in to the mirror. He felt like he was going to throw up and eventually, he did. He threw up his water that he had been drinking earlier. While he was throwing up, he must not have heard Feliciano come in. When he finally finished, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Fratello? Are you ok?"  
Romeo straightened up. He didn't expect Feli to be home so early.  
"S-Si, I'm fine"  
"You don't sound fine, I heard you throwing up when I came upstairs."  
Romeo looked down at his feet, trying to think of an excuse.  
"I wasn't feeling well"  
There was silence for a moment. Each second of silence that passed by, made Romeo even more scared for his response.  
"Oh, do you need me to make you some soup?"  
"N-No, I'll be fine. I should be better after taking a shower."  
"Ok! Feel better fratello! Ciao~"  
"C-Ciao" And with that Feliciano left.  
Romeo sighed in relief. 'That was a close one' he thought. He looked back at the shower 'I should probably take a shower before my fratello's get home' He finally got up and hoped in to the shower. 'Hopefully Feli won't tell Lovino and Francis about it. They would throw a fit if they found out that I was "sick".'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT THE SECOND CHAPTER UP!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!! Sorry if its kind of short!!!


	3. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EATING DISORDERS AND SELF HARM

Brutus and Flavio walked in to Brutus's room.  
"Do you have any warm clothes you can wear?"  
"Si, I do"  
"Ok! Also, don't forget that all of us are going to lunch with Kuro, Lutz, Gilen, Trent and Direw"  
Brutus smiled a bit. He was rather excited for the lunch. He looked up at Flavio.  
"Is Fran coming too?!?!" He said excitedly  
Flavio flinched bit   
"N-Non, Francois isn't coming."  
Brutus frowned a bit "Ok'  
Flavio sighed "Ciao Fratello"  
"Ciao"  
Flavio left the room, leaving Brutus in his room. Brutus grabbed some warm clothes and changed. When he finished, he laid down on his bed and rolled up his sleeve to take a look at his arm, or, what was left of it. It was torn up by a blade that Brutus called his friend. He scanned his arm, looking at the scars and cuts he caused. As he scanned, he found one scar that stood out to him. He sighed at the memory that scar brought. Though, he could not remember, he could remember three events. The dinner, the hospital, and Direw. Oh god Direw. That was the last time he saw him before he was kidnapped. Brutus shuddered at the memory. Though they found Direw four months ago, the scar still haunts him. It was a reminder that he didn't save him. It showed how much of a failure Brutus was. He even failed at saving his own grandfather. He shook his head. 'No, we can't think about that right now' he thought. He looked back up at the ceiling.   
"I should head to bed"  
And with that he fell sleep.  
\-------------In the 1p universe---------  
Romeo put some clothes on and headed upstairs to go take a nap, when he heard someone call for him.  
"Ro! Come downstairs! It's dinner time!"  
Romeo felt his stomach twist. He really didn't want to eat right now, but he had to at least go downstairs to talk to Lovino. He sighed and walked downstairs.   
"Yes, Fratello?"  
"Dinner's ready"  
Romeo looked down at the floor.  
"I'm not hungry, I'll grab something later"  
Lovino rolled his eyes "You never eat with us'  
Romeo started sweating nervously. Feliciano spoke up.  
"He's not feeling good fratello!"  
Lovino looked at Romeo "Is this true?"  
Seborga nodded "S-Si"  
Lovino started freaking out "Then why didn't you say something bastard! Go up to your room and I'll bring up some soup and water"  
Seborga shook his head "Fratello, I just have a little cold-"  
Feliciano interrupted him "No he doesn't! I heard him throwing up when I came upstairs!"  
Lovino panicked more "Go upstairs now and rest!"  
"B-But"  
"Now!"  
Seborga sighed "Ok Ok, I'm going upstairs" and with that Romeo walked upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if there is any mistakes!


End file.
